


Chuck Vs The One That's The One

by Ambear9



Series: Chuck VS Alternate Universes [7]
Category: Chuck (TV)
Genre: Inspired By, M/M, The One That's The One, Weird city - Freeform, weird city ep 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 12:40:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20706155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambear9/pseuds/Ambear9
Summary: Inspired by the first episode of Weird City on Youtube. Highly recommend.Dylan O'Brien is amazing in it.





	Chuck Vs The One That's The One

In a not so distant future, in a city not unlike your own,  
society has divided itself in two  
The Haves live above the line.  
The Have Nots, below.

Like, literally, the built a barrier between themselves called “The Line”

“Come on Chuck just sign up, what’s the worst that could happen?”  
“I get assigned some crazy girl”  
“Who can be worse than Jill?”  
“My luck, I get assigned to her”  
“Not every woman will try to kill you, just try and date or try The One That’s The One”  
“Wait, you have to date?” Morgan’s friend asked  
“I grew up below the line, then my dad invented some app and made a ton of money so we moved above the line so I didn’t get assigned, anyone”  
“Yeah I heard The One That’s The One really works”  
Chuck sighed, “Fine”

Chuck was sitting in the chair with a weird cap on his head attached to a bunch of wires wondering why he thought this was a good idea. “Hey you’re the guy from the commercials”  
“No, I’m not”  
“Oh um okay”  
“Okay Chuck, I’m going to ask you some questions, just answer as honestly as you can”  
“Um okay”  
“So what is your favorite number?”  
“Three, um wait no eight”  
“I know these questions can be awkward, just remember to answer honestly. So what is your favorite number?”  
“Four”  
“What is your favorite food?”  
“Pizza, with olives”  
“Me too! Okay, next question. You’re in the desert walking in the sand when all of a sudden you look down and see a tortoise crawling towards you, you reach down and flip it over on it's back. The tortoise lays there on it's back, it’s belly baking in the sun his legs flailing, it needs your help, why are you not helping?”  
“Um I would help it” Chuck stared at the guy  
“Okay, you meet someone who reminds you of someone you just saw in a commercial he denies being that guy what do you do?”  
“I don’t know how to answer that”  
“Okay, sign here” he hands Chuck a clipboard “Your information will be entered into the computer and your One That’s The One will arrive at your house at exactly midnight. That’s eighty-three credits”  
Chuck walks over and scans his wrist on the reader to pay. “Midnight?”  
“It’s for dramatic effect”

Chuck paced around his apartment watching the clock tick, just waiting for midnight. He sighed when the clock his 12:05, but just as he was heading to his bedroom to get ready for bed his doorbell rang “You have a visitor”  
Chuck tried not to look so eager when he opened the door  
“Hi,” a huge beefy man said  
“Hi, can I help you?”  
“I’m Casey, your One That’s the One” he pushed past Chuck  
“I guess come in” Chuck shut the door and followed him. “That’s ridiculous, you can’t be my One That’s the One”  
“No, of course not, are you a homosexual?”  
“Well no”  
“Neither am I”  
“Clearly there has been some kind of mix up” Chuck ran his fingers through his hair.  
“I want my money back, no offense”  
“No, it’s fine” Chuck sat on his couch sighing  
“Don’t take it so hard”  
“I just knew something like this would happen, I swear I have some below the line bad luck”  
“You used to live below the line?”  
“Yup, dad invented an app, moved here when I was in High School”  
“Where?”  
“Burbank”  
“No shit, I used to work security down there”  
“Well it was nice meeting you” Chuck held out his hand “Chuck Bartowski”  
“John Casey” he shook his hand.  
“Listen, I was thinking about grabbing some food, wanna join?”  
“I could eat”  
“Ever been to Al’s?”  
“Al’s diner below the line? I love that place”

“What can I get you”  
“Egg white omelet,” They say in unison  
Chuck laughs  
“Egg white omelet but can you fry the yolk and put them on the side”  
“What! No way, that’s my order. That’s literally what I order every time” Chuck stared at him  
“What are the odds?”  
“It’s crazy, uh I’ll have the same”  
Before Chuck knew it, it had been hours since they arrived at the diner, the time flew by as they got to know each other.  
The waiter brought over the pay machine, both of them hovered their wrists over it arguing over who should pay. “I got” Casey won the fight.

“Well tonight was fun, thanks” Chuck went in for a hug but Casey stepped back “Sorry, that was weird, I shouldn't have gone in for a hug”  
“Uh yeah bye” Casey turned and started to walk away, Chuck took a few steps in the other direction before stopping to turn back and look, not expecting to see that Casey had also turned, they quickly waved at each other and went their separate ways.

The next morning Chuck headed back to the The One That’s The One office to see about getting his money back, even though he had a blast with Casey and thought about him most of the night, there is no way they could be a match right?  
“Hellllllloooo?” Chuck wondered around the office but only ran into Casey “Holy shit you scared me”  
“Guess they don’t want to give us our money back”  
“Yeah, so wanna grab lunch or something?”  
“I had some work to do but I could eat”  
“Do you like grilled cheese?”  
Casey shrugged.

Casey rolled over onto his back “Wow” he huffed  
“Holy shit that was amazing, I had no idea that was going to happen”  
“Well I maybe had an idea”  
Chuck looked at him confused “Did you still want grilled cheese?”  
“Nope, I don’t even like grilled cheese”  
Chuck laughed “Well shit, wanna do that again?”  
“I’m not as young as you sport, give me a little time”  
“I can make order a pizza while we wait”  
“As long as it has olives”  
“Of course”

“I’m so nervous, what if she hates me?”  
“The perks of being the dad, if she doesn’t like you I can tell her she has too” Casey opened the door for him “Alex come meet Chuck”  
A very pretty girl about Chuck’s age walked into the living room.  
“I know you”  
“I didn’t know that John’s Alex was the same as Morgan’s Alex” Chuck raised an eyebrow  
“Morgan your best friend is Morgan my daughters match?”  
“How weird is that”  
“Egg white omelet weird” Chuck mumbled.  
“Want to meet up with Morgan for some ice cream?” Alex suggested  
“Sure, this will probably blow his mind”

“Duuuude, your match is Alex’s dad?”  
“Yup” Alex shook her head “He didn’t put it together because I have my mom’s last name”  
“I didn’t know you were into dudes but hey who cares”  
“We aren’t, or well we weren’t, but then it just kinda happened” Chuck shrugged.  
“If you guys get married we will be like an official family. How did Ellie react?”  
“She was very confused at first, but she is happy that I’m happy”  
“What do you want Bartowski?” Casey cut in when they got to the front of the line  
“Rocky road in a cone”  
“Two rocky roads in a cone and whatever these two want” Casey stepped aside so Alex and Morgan could order.  
“Did you order that because I did or because it’s your favorite?”  
“It’s what I always get on the rare occasion that I eat ice cream”  
“Right” Chuck’s fingers teased under the hem of Casey’s shirt “Gotta stay nice and buff” he winked at Casey.  
“Keep it in your pants” he whispered. “At least for an hour, then we can go home” he gave Chuck a quick kiss on the cheek before grabbing their ice cream.  
All four of them headed outside to a picnic table.  
Chuck was in a deep conversation with Morgan about something nerdy when Casey tapped his hand and made Chuck’s chin go into his ice cream.  
Before he could get mad Casey leaned over and licked it off. Chuck laughed playfully shoving Casey away then trying to get his ice cream on his face.  
“Who are you and what have you done with my hard ass father?”  
Chuck raised an eyebrow “Hardass? He is the biggest teddy bear”  
Alex laughed.  
“You know I wonder if neither of us did The One That’s The One if we would have hit it off at their wedding next month?”  
“Probably not, I’m the one who signed him up, and he didn’t want to date at all, also neither of you thought you were into men before this”  
“You make a good point Alex”  
“Well I’m glad you signed him up and Morgan forced me too” Chuck leaned over and kissed Casey cheek “Love you” he whispered

Chuck walked into the living room of their house where Casey was finishing putting up the Christmas tree“Hey why don’t you finish that up and come give your old man a backrub”  
“Why am I the one giving you a backrub?”  
Chuck pulled him into a hug “Because you love me? And I promise I’ll return the favor”  
Their doorbell rang “You have a visitor”  
“Who the hell is here this late” Casey huffed.  
When Chuck opened the door the guy from The One That’s The One walked in.  
“Mr. Casey, Mr. Bartowski”  
“We are both Mr. Casey-Bartowski now”  
“Well we have a situation, when your information was being put into the computer there was a problem, you are not each other's One That’s The One”  
“But we have been together over a year” Chuck held up his left hand “We are married”  
“It’s the first mistake in the history of The One That’s The One, here is your new One That’s The One Mr. Bartowski” he showed Chuck a picture of a blonde girl “And Mr. Casey, this is yours”  
“Who the fuck is that?”  
“He is a car salesman below the line”  
“Still a guy, huh”  
“Well we are really happy together and very much in love, we don’t care what your algorithm shows”  
“You can’t argue with science”  
“We may contradict some data but what does that matter?” Casey was starting to get upset.  
“Order is the foundation of our community here above the line, you two have been mandated for separation”  
“No way are we separating” Chuck grabbed Casey’s hand “Absolutely not”  
“You two should have looked closer at the papers you signed. In the small print it clearly states that in the event of a mistake, separation is legally required. You have two hours”  
“Wait no” Chuck felt like crying.  
“Just get out of our house, give us this time alone”  
“I will wait here while Mr. Bartowski packs, there will be guards outside your door”  
Casey growled “Fine”

“I’d say we try to enjoy these last two hours, but the goons are at the door and having sex may make this harder” Chuck was packing his bag trying not to cry  
Casey sat down on their bed with his back against the headboard. “Come here”  
Chuck curled up next to him with his head on Casey's shoulders. "Why does this have to happen?"  
"I don't have the answers"  
"I love you though not some blonde girl"  
Casey laughed "And I love a nerd, not a car salesman but we don’t have a choice”  
“I’m gonna cry now, don’t laugh at me”  
Casey wrapped his arms around him, pulling him closer “It will be okay” he kissed the top of his head.  
They sat there in silence, not knowing what to do or say until Chuck’s phone chimed.  
“My car is here, I have to go”  
“Take this” he handed Chuck the framed picture from their wedding that sat on the side table next to their bed.  
Casey wiped a tear from Chuck's cheek. “I leave for below the line tomorrow night, but your best friend is still married to my daughter, so we will see each other around”  
“I don’t think that’s a good idea” Chuck picked up his bag “Bye Casey” it was so hard for Chuck to walk away, but he didn’t look back, it was too hard, and Casey was thankful for that, he didn’t want Chuck to seem him cry.

“Hi I’m Sarah”  
“Don’t care” Chuck huffed.  
“Why do you eat your omelet like that, it’s stupid”  
"You're stupid" he mumbled  
"Can we go get ice cream instead? Diner food is really gross"  
"Sure" Chuck quickly finished off his omelet.

There was zero conversation between him and Sarah, he tried a few times but she never opened up about herself, how could she possibly be his match.  
Sitting on the bench licking his ice cream from the cone he thought back to one of his first dates with Casey when he licked ice cream off his face. Chuck was so sad he could cry but instead, he smashed his cone in Sarah's face making himself laugh hysterically.  
"What the hell is wrong with you?"  
"You're boring, just trying to have some fun" he handed her a stack of napkins.  
"If you want to have real fun" he played with a button on the front of his shirt "We should go back to my place"  
"Eww no"  
"I'm sorry what?"  
"I can't stand you, Casey is the one for me, screw this assigned bullshit" Chuck jumped up.  
"Where are you going?"  
"As far away from you, I can get" Chuck took off running.

“Casey” Chuck screamed as he ran into the train station “Casey no” he yelled as he saw the train leave “Damn it”  
“Wanna go get grilled cheese?”  
Chuck quickly turned around “Casey” he whispered  
“Screw science”  
Chuck jumped into his arms kissing him “She was horrible and I hated it, please never leave me again”  
“Not going anywhere Bartowski”  
“We should probably move below the line before they try and separate us again”  
“Are you going to stay clung to me the entire time?”  
“Yes” Chuck grabbed his face kissing him


End file.
